Here We Go Again
by Pirate 4 Life
Summary: Barbossa is once again alive, but this time he is looking for revenge. Revenge on Captain Jack Sparrow. And the only way to get to him is to get to two people in Port Royal. Sorry I such at summaries. Rating will more than likly go up, and slash is qu


The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of Barbossa  
  
Disclaimer: How I wish I did own them. However I do not and never will. *pouts*  
  
A/N: This part is short; I swear on pain of death (sound familiar) that the next chapters will be longer! This might seem boring or whatever but I promise it will get better.  
  
***  
  
He breathed in the fresh, if you could call it that, air. First breathe of air he had in about 6 months. One could not breathe when they were dead afterall. He didn't know how he was alive, but he was and that was all that seemed to matter. He remembered well his last moment before he "died." He was about to shot that lassie when Sparrow shot him. He didn't think it worked right away but when he looked down he saw the crimson blood. Now how did that happen? He looked at the chest towards the other side of the cave. Turner stood over it. Oh. He looked back down as his wound. He was surprised when he felt no pain, he only felt.cold.  
  
Barbossa's eyes actually reddened when he thought about his last moment before he died. He petted his monkey, Jack that stood on his shoulder, he had no idea how the monkey had found him or how he had known to put the blooded coin, now dry blood, in his hand. But he didn't really care either, he didn't know actually how the monkey had done it but he was alive.  
  
He started out of the cave. Only one thought on his mind. Revenge. Revenge against the man who had killed him. Jack Sparrow. And the ironic thing was, he knew he didn't actually have to come to Jack, Jack would come to him. All he had to do was capture one of his friends. A person who Jack cares about. Two names popped into his head. Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. And he knew exactly where they were too.Port Royal. He grinned a crooked smile. This would be.interesting???  
  
***  
  
Young Will Turner put his sword make in it's sheath. He had just got done with his three hour practice. Now, you might be asking yourself why an engaged or even possibly married man would be practicing with swords when he had a lady to take care of. Well, the thing was, he didn't. As it turned out Elizabeth had left Will. Will could never actually stay mad at her, but it had hurt. He knew that Elizabeth didn't love Commodore Norrington. But as it were, she had engaged herself to him. Will didn't know why she had done such a thing after claiming she loved him; he supposed she just wanted a more comfortable life. Who was he kidding anyways; the governor's daughter would have never gone for a blacksmith.  
  
Will sighed and tried to clear his mind of these dark thoughts. Will honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He was often finding himself longing for the sea. Maybe he really was a pirate. Will didn't dare take his thoughts any further. What was he to do with himself though?!?! Jack was long gone with his ship and Elizabeth was engaged. He felt as though he had absolutely no purpose. Will decided to get himself some rum. Will grinned; maybe Jack had rubbed off on him. He shook his head and grabbed his coat and headed towards the door. He was almost to the door when it was opened. Will jumped in surprise and looked up into two red eyes. Will was about to grab a weapon to defend himself against this familiar.acquaintance, but it was too late and he felt something large crash into his head, and he knew no more.  
  
The figure behind him smirked. That was almost too easy.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know it is short, but it's my very first fic so cut me some slack. Well what to you think? Bad? Good? Horrible? I would love to know any ideas that you would have also. And then I am debating with myself. One part of my brain is repeating the word slash, and the another part is saying no. *sigh* What am I to do? You all can flame me if you want, but they will just be laughed at. Okay, I have to go now, I promise to update tomorrow. Kay? And oh yeah more Jack in the next chapter! 


End file.
